1. Field
The present invention relates to a display device capable of processing an input image with resolution higher than allowed and an image processing method of the display device.
2. Background
Display devices are made of Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), Plasma Display Panels (PDPs), or Organic Light Emitting Diodes (OLEDs).
The high resolution display market is expanding along with advances in manufacturing technology for display devices and driving circuit technology. To realize high quality images, display devices featured by high resolution, extended color depth, high speed driving, and the like are being developed. The high resolution display devices on the market may exhibit Full High Definition (FHD) resolution which supports high definition input images of 1920 by 1080 pixels or Ultra High Definition (UHD) resolution supporting ultra high definition input images of 3840 by 2160 pixels.